


A Favour Between Friends

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-15
Updated: 2006-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-27 10:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10807317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Becoming Animagi has its side effects.





	A Favour Between Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for [](http://thysanotus.livejournal.com/profile)[**thysanotus**](http://thysanotus.livejournal.com/) for [](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_loveletters/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/hp_loveletters/)**hp_loveletters** 2006.  


* * *

  
Harry breathed out slowly, concentrating with all his might, feeling the shift of flesh and bone as he completed his transformation. Opening his eyes, he looked first to Ron, who had finished his own transformation, then to Hermione, who had witnessed the entire process.  
  
He lifted an eyebrow, offering a small smile. "Well?"  
  
"Was it complete?" Ron asked with barely restrained curiosity. "No half-human eyebrows or fingernails or anything like that?"  
  
They waited as Hermione looked first to one, then the other, possibly to ascertain that the transformation was indeed complete, shifting nervously beneath her gaze. Finally, she smiled and closed the book in her hands.  
  
"Congratulations, gentlemen," she said with a wide smile. "I think you've both succeeded in becoming Animagi. Remus will be happy to learn you've succeeded. I think he'll enjoy having company during Full Moons again." Setting the book aside, she rose from her chair, one hand pressed to the small of her back, the other to her swollen belly. "I have to admit, though, I never expected either of you to take the forms you did."  
  
"A billy goat and a squirrel?" Harry grinned, stretching. "You did warn us we wouldn't have control over what forms we took, sort of like our Patronuses."  
  
Ron scuffed the carpet with the toe of one trainer and muttered, "I just hope Remus doesn't decide to eat us. I'd make maybe two mouthfuls."  
  
"Don't be silly." Hermione's tone turned tart. "He never tried to eat Harry's father when he was a stag, or Pettigrew when he was a rat---"  
  
"Even though he should have done," Ron interrupted, and Hermione glared.  
  
"The point is that you have nothing to worry about. Besides, you can climb trees if he does decide you look tasty, and he won't be able to follow. Not that that's going to happen," she added hastily at Ron's expression of alarm. "Now, do you want to tell Remus straightaway, or would you rather practise a bit further?"  
  
"We'll tell him tomorrow," Harry said. "I want to celebrate our success."  
  
Hermione smiled. "Understandable. I'd best get home, then. You know how Neville worries when I'm away too long. He's going to be jealous, you know. He still can't do more than sprout feathers, though he's managed wings once or twice." She donned her cloak and stepped toward the fireplace before turning back. "The books did mention something else."  
  
"Animalistic tendencies?" Ron waggled his eyebrows. "Don't worry, Hermione. I don't feel any strange need to hoard acorns or anything."  
  
"And I don't have any urges to devour tinned goods, tin and all." Harry smiled again when Hermione rolled her eyes. "Tell Neville we said hello."  
  
Once Hermione was gone and the green flames in the fireplace had died away, Ron said, "I have some beers in the icebox. Want one?"  
  
One beer quickly became two, which became four. Harry lounged against the sofa, laughing while Ron recounted one of the funnier events that had happened during team practise for the Cannons. He found himself admiring the way Ron's jeans hung low on his hips, how his T-shirt rode up exposing the thin trail of reddish hair extending from his navel down to disappear beneath his waistband. He found himself wondering what it might feel like beneath his fingers. He found himself wondering, well, quite a lot of things he didn't usually wonder about.  
  
Things like, how Ron's hair would feel beneath his fingertips. How Ron's lips would taste. What it might be like if he slid a hand between Ron's thighs, or how tightly his nipple would pucker beneath Harry's tongue. All sorts of things.  
  
"Mate, you're looking at me the way you look at treacle tart," Ron said, swallowing his beer. "Did I spill something?"  
  
Harry looked at his own beer bottle, feeling his face warm. "Just thinking."  
  
"What? Whether or not I'd taste good?" Ron straightened on the sofa. "Are you sure you haven't suddenly developed, you know, a billy goat's appetite? You were definitely looking at me as though I was good enough to eat. I have food in the kitchen. Do you want it tinned or untinned?"  
  
"I wasn't thinking about food!"  
  
"Then what were you thinking about?"  
  
"Animalistic tendencies," Harry replied, and kissed him.  
  
It was clumsy, and awkward, and for Harry, quite unlike anything he'd ever done before. He was fully prepared to draw away and apologise for his behaviour when Ron's hand slid along his cheek, fingers threading through his hair, and kissed him back.  
  
These kisses weren't sloppy. Ron's kisses consisted of small, nibbling bites along Harry's lower lip, tongue darting out to lick along the seam before inviting itself inside to stroke along Harry's like warm wet velvet. Clearly, this was something Ron had done before, not just once, but many times. It felt a lot like kissing a girl, yet somehow different…not as delicate or soft.  
  
"Didn't know you fancied blokes," Ron said with a wry smile once the kiss ended.  
  
"I don't!" Harry tried to protest. "I mean, I don't usually; it's just…I feel…" He couldn't explain it, so he kissed Ron again, trying to emulate the way Ron had kissed him back moments earlier. "I feel like…I want…"  
  
Ron smirked, eyes searching Harry's face. "You feel like rutting, don't you? Like a…"  
  
"Don't say it," Harry warned. He wanted Ron to kiss him again, but didn't know how to ask without sounding desperate, like a…like a billy goat with rutting on his mind. "I never knew you fancied me," he said instead.  
  
"I'd be lying if I said I never wondered." Ron looked down, his cheeks flushing slightly. "I figured what with Cho and then Ginny and most recently with Susan…" He shrugged. "Besides, you're my best mate. I didn't want to ruin anything."  
  
Harry shook his head. "You wouldn't be ruining anything. You'll be fixing something. This feeling…it's just a side effect, right? It's temporary?"  
  
"Perfectly temporary, if a bit uncomfortable." Ron glanced down to the erection straining against Harry's jeans. "I could fix that for you. Think of it as a favour between friends."  
  
"A favour. Right." Harry's mouth had gone dry at the implications, but he didn't try to stop Ron from kissing him again, moaning into his mouth when Ron's hand went to his jeans, undoing his fly and lowering the zipper. He followed suit, opening Ron's jeans, lifting out Ron's erect cock when Ron did the same with him, stroking as Ron stroked him, learning by doing.  
  
It felt bloody fantastic. Harry felt Ron's hand, the one not wrapped around his cock, pressing against his lower back, urging him closer without words, until his chest was flush against Ron's, Ron's legs curled loosely around Harry's waist. He gasped when Ron's mouth left his own, only to travel along his jawline and down his throat.  
  
"Let go," Ron whispered against Harry's skin, at the same time he took both their cocks into one large hand, rubbing and stroking them together. The friction was incredible, something heretofore unimagined, and Harry found himself thrusting in time to Ron's hand, his head pressed to Ron's shoulder.  
  
"Feels amazing," he breathed.  
  
"It gets better," Ron promised, still stroking, and Harry felt the first stirring of incipient climax as his body tensed, the heat rising in the pit of his belly.  
  
He was surprised, then, when Ron paused long enough to bring out his wand and whisper a spell. Something came out of the end, coating Ron's fingers with a warm, slippery substance. "What…?" he started to ask, but Ron leaned forward to kiss him again, shifting on Harry's lap, rising up just enough to tug off their jeans and snake a hand between his legs.  
  
"Keep stroking," Ron ordered, and Harry obeyed, his hand sliding base to tip along his own shaft, thumb gliding occasionally across the head to gather and smear drops of pre-come. He watched as Ron slipped a finger into his own arse, eyes closing in what could only be bliss, his lips parting as he twisted one long finger deep into himself.  
  
The sight of Ron's head thrown back, his mouth open and wet as he inserted another finger into himself was an unexpectedly erotic sight. Harry stroked himself faster, until Ron grabbed his hand, stilling him.  
  
"Ron, I'm close!" Harry whimpered.  
  
"Lie back a little bit," Ron murmured, waiting until Harry was sprawled back against the sofa before settling above him. His hand closed over Harry's cock, smearing it with the same substance he'd used on his fingers until it was wet and slick and Harry's breathing came in short, desperate pants. "Just like that, Harry, perfect."  
  
Harry bit down hard on his lower lip as Ron rocked over his aching cock, rubbing it between his cleft, but he couldn't restrain a strangled groan when Ron slowly sank down onto him, taking Harry into his body with a low hiss. He shuddered as Ron clenched around him, surrounding him in close, tight heat. Instinctively, he thrust upward, impaling Ron further on his cock, listening to his gasp of pleasure.  
  
"Harry, please," Ron said breathlessly, beginning to move up and down along Harry's shaft, angling himself slightly until each thrust and slide apparently hit some part of him that made him nearly incoherent with ecstatic need. "Want…your hand on me…"  
  
Reaching, Harry closed his hand around Ron, fisting him as he'd been shown, his moans echoing Ron's. Ron's arse tightened around his cock, the friction driving Harry nearly mad with need, spurred further by Ron's own soft cries as he rode Harry.  
  
"Gonna…gonna…" Ron groaned, bucking and squeezing around Harry, moments before he came, thick white strings of semen covering Harry's abdomen in sticky warmth. The sensation sent Harry over the edge, thrusting up hard into Ron's eager arse, hands moving to grip Ron's hips, grinding him onto his cock until his own climax struck, overwhelming him as he spurted deep into Ron's body, his own cries of completion ragged.  
  
Ron slumped onto Harry's chest, heedless of the cooling seed coating his belly, smearing it between them. Harry found himself stroking Ron's hair back from his forehead, still trying to catch his breath. He didn't mind the prickly feel of Ron's bristly stubble rubbing over his nipples where his T-shirt had ridden up on his body to bunch beneath his armpits, or the warm breath ghosting over his skin as Ron came down from his own high.  
  
Eventually, Ron looked up, blue eyes sparkling. "Feel better?" he asked mischievously. "More human?"  
  
"Much better," Harry agreed. He tried to ignore the sense of loss when Ron moved away, using his wand to clean up every trace of their activities. "Is this going to happen every time we transform?"  
  
Ron chuckled, snagging his beer bottle and drinking deep. "Not indefinitely, I should think. It'll probably go away once we're more experienced. Although…" He glanced over to Harry as he reached for his own beer. "It doesn't have to stop, unless you want it to."  
  
Harry heard the suppressed note of anxiety and shook his head. "I don't think I want to stop. That was bloody amazing! We probably shouldn't tell Hermione or Neville, though."  
  
"Or Remus," Ron added, nodding sagely. "It'll be our secret. If it helps you, then no harm, no foul, right?"  
  
"But what do you get out of it?" Harry wanted to know. "Last I heard, squirrels don't have much of a sex drive."  
  
"They're energetic little buggers." Ron rolled his eyes and swallowed more beer. "It was all I could do not to bounce around the entire flat once we changed back to human form. Believe me, I needed the release as much as you did. I feel much more relaxed!"  
  
"Relaxed enough to do it again?"  
  
Ron gave him a calculating look before a slow smile spread across his face. "I think that can be arranged," he answered, setting down his bottle and sliding closer to Harry. "I think we can make quite a few arrangements."  
  
Whoever had thought retaining Animagus characteristics in human form was a side effect had it all wrong, Harry thought as Ron began kissing him again, fingers closing over his nipples and pinching, making Harry arch his back in a silent plea for more. It definitely had its beneficial side, as well


End file.
